


A New Beginning

by Eamonn_Ruth



Category: Doc Martin (TV), Martin and Louisa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eamonn_Ruth/pseuds/Eamonn_Ruth
Summary: Set at the end of season nine. What Martin will be like when he doesn’t have to be a doctor and how his and Louisa’s life changes for the better.
Relationships: Martin Ellingham/Louisa Glasson
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I would imagine Martin would be if he wasn’t a doctor and how much of a gent he would be to his wife and little James then also the new baby that is on the way. Hope you enjoy even though I haven’t really got the hang of this writing thing yet 
> 
> TO ANYONE READING THIS THANK YOU IT REALLY HELPS

** chapter one **

”this is possibly the worst time to tell you this but I am not longer a doctor Louisa I resigned” he says through gritted teeth afraid of how she is going to react, but to his surprise Louisa gets up onto her tip toes and pulls Martin down into a kiss that seems to last forever. Once she pulls away Louisa looks into her husbands eyes and simply says “it’s okay Martin we have been through so much already I’m almost certain we can get through this together me, you, James, and this little one” she reaches out and places Martin’s hand onto her stomach. As the realisation sets in Martin looks into Louisa’s eyes trying to hide his smile “really” he breathes “yes” she replies with that sparkle in her eyes. He can’t resist any longer he picks Louisa up and spins her around the joy has set in and the smile on martins face has finally returned. Stepping back into reality they watch in awe as Al and Morwenna walk back down the isle with everybody cheering and clapping the freshly married couple smiling from ear to ear and Martin just looks down at Louisa and smiles. Life is good for him he thinks and he is going to make it even better for Louisa now she is his main priority no more surgery just him and his family against the world things are going to change for the better he thinks, but where to start is the question that is lingering in his mind.


	2. Enjoying the silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin and Louisa arrive home after the wedding With the house to themselves as James Henry is staying at Auntie Ruth’s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations for getting this far I feel like this is boring but it has came to mind and I have to write it down

** chapter two **

after walking up the steep hill hand in hand the Ellinghams make their way into their home. As Martin closes the door he stops “Louisa do you hear that” startled Louisa turns around “ what what is it Martin is someone in the house” holding in his laughter Martin stares at her with a pretend confused look on his face “I can’t quite put my finger on it darling”. Seriously trying his best to hold in his laughter he keeps up the confused look and Louisa starts to worry “seriously Martin your bloody scaring me now what is it what can you hear I can’t hear anything”. Martin walks over to her and wraps his arms around her abdomen and laughs finally “exactly it’s quiet for once” he can’t contain his laughter now and Louisa spins around in his arms and swats him with her clutch bag “are you bloody serious oh my goodness I could kill you for that Martin Ellingham watch your back from now on” he looks at her tears streaming down his face he is laughing that hard “is that a threat mrs Ellingham” he says finally containing his laughter and looking at her cunningly. Louisa takes a step back unsure of what is to come, she has never seen Martin this way he is being ... playful she wonders if it is the fact that they are alone but yet they have been alone before and this has never happened she has find out what’s going on “maybe it was mr Ellingham but what on earth has gotten into you being all playful all of a sudden?” She asks intrigued to find out the reason. Martin smiles at her he doesn’t really understand it himself but he likes it “I think it’s not having to keep up the profession of being a doctor not having to stay in character I can show my real self to you and James and focus on you now but whatever has gotten into me I like it... come with me” he takes her hand and sits her down beside him on the sofa “Louisa for my whole entire life I have had to carry the act of being a Sophisticated male and I was never able to be a child but now I have the chance to be who I never thought I could be. Now that I have all of this free time I am going to work on being a better husband I want to be the type of husband who can surprise you and kiss and hold your hand unexpectedly I want to be the husband that can show you off in the streets and not be embarrassed of my patients seeing me a different way but most importantly I want to be the type of husband who can make you laugh and put you first so that is exactly what I am going to do you, James, and our little baby in there are all I care about now so let’s say that this is all about new beginnings” he pauses for a second waiting for her reaction and he is happy when she smiles at him and takes his hand “if this is what your going to be like Martin then I can’t wait to wake up every morning and explore a new side to you but I want you to know that you don’t have to change for me to love you because I love you no matter what you funny sexy and a little bit intimidating but if this is what u want to do I’m ready” he smiles back and her and finally gives her the kiss he has been longing to give her since they got into this house, he takes her into his arms and holds her firmly to his chest. He is happy.   
  


finally after a long while he releases her and stands up “I’m going to make a pot of tea would you like one?” He asks calmly “ye babe that would be lovely I’m spitting feathers over here surprised you haven’t noticed” she laughs and he turns and walks away smiling. Louisa quietly follows him into the kitchen trying not to startle him and swats him on the behind. Martin jumps up and turns around “now what was that for ay?” He says as he rubs his behind. Louisa laughs and replies “I told you to watch you back from now on you might want to watch your arse as well that ones irresistible” she laughs and walks around to the other side of the table. Martin gives her a cheeky look “right that’s it you’ve had it now” he begins to move around the table and Louisa jumps up and starts to run screaming and giggling. Martin loves that sound but he isn’t finished yet he runs right after her and catches her on the landing, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder Martin continues to run into the bedroom Louisa is laughing so hard she can barely breathe “Martin no don’t please”. He ignores the cries for help and throws he down on the bed he straddles her and starts to tickle her, Louisa’s laugh continues to get louder and louder “stop Martin stop aaaaaaaaaa” he laughs down at her “say please baby” he says sweetly and she complies. Once released Louisa gets her breath back she stares at her husband with so much love and for the first time ever they lay in bed and watched an old black and white movie together before falling asleep in each others arms.   
  



End file.
